Camellias
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: At first, Weiss had been a little upset at the prospect of an arranged marriage; she had always wanted to fall in love on her own. But her father had said this was the only choice for the family business for various reasons, so she had accepted it a little begrudgingly, trusting that he would choose the perfect future husband for her. [Happy RWBY Tuesday!]
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with Monica's (dashingicecream)'s Arranged Marriage AU for Weiss and Blake and ended up writing this chapter in a day and ch 2 the next day, collectively 32 pages in less than 15 hours. It was so much fun :'3**

**I incorporated all of the artwork I have seen for this AU thus far, all of which can be found on my tumblr under the tag arranged_marriage_au. Artwork includes pieces by the creator dashingicecream as well as some from chiicharron and gengarskhan. **

**Dedicated to all the people who have done things for my birthday already! Thankies! ^~^**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY. Arranged Marriage AU belongs to Monica.**

* * *

Camellias

Chapter 1.

Weiss sat stiffly on the cushioned stool of her room as the maids fussed over her.

She puffed her cheeks out as far as they could go, arms crossed over her chest as they dressed her up like a doll. In all her ten years of life, she had never appreciated being treated like she was hardly even there.

It was the day her father had arranged for her to meet her future spouse. She was sour – _very_ sour – especially because she had been forced to get a haircut just to look proper for today. Her pretty, pretty hair that had once reached all the way down past her shoulders now stopped just above them.

They had slipped her into a light blue dress that fanned out at her knees, and presently they were sliding two white gloves onto her hands and pulling them up to her elbows. They kept brushing through her hair until her head hurt, and only before she could cry out in exasperation did they finally stop to put her tiara into place at the back of her head.

Once the busybodies had backed off and let her breathe – literally, considering how much _perfume_ they sprayed on her – Weiss let out a long sigh. Now that she was prepped and ready, she could get excited again.

Finally, she could meet the boy of her dreams, someone who would whisk her off her feet. She had it all planned out; it would be love at first sight, and even as a kid her own age, he would be a handsome young man, confident and dreamy. He would give her flowers and ask her to dance, and both of their families would watch them as the quartet band played a romantic tune in the background.

It was going to be perfect.

When the maids left, Weiss scurried over to her window and looked down from the second floor of the mansion into the courtyard.

A dozen tables had been set up in the grass around the wide patio of smooth stones. Each table was clothed in white with the family symbol in the center. A vase of several carnations sat on each table, and plates and silverware had been set out.

The sky was blue and bright – certainly a flawless day for Weiss to meet the one true love of her life, if she did say so herself.

Glancing down the long driveway, she could see the gates had been opened and cars were starting to pull through. She watched in anticipation, bouncing on the small heels of her shoes as she looked for a car not marked with the Schnee family crest; whichever car that was would be the one her betrothed would be in.

A sudden call of her name from the hallway echoed in to reach her ears.

"Miss Schnee! You father would like you to come down and start greeting everyone!"

"Yes, coming!" Weiss grabbed the ends of her dress and gave a delighted twirl to channel some of the excess excitement. "It's the big day!" she said aloud to herself, pressing her hands to her cheeks to wake herself up as proof that it was real.

She rushed out of her room and ran down the staircase without missing a beat or pausing a second. Her father was there waiting for her in the breezeway, and she ran to him gleefully.

"Daddy!"

"There's my little princess!" He opened his arms to her as she neared and lifted her up, their laughter mixing as it carried through the house as he spun her around once and let her down again. "Excited, are we?"

"Yes, of course!" Weiss beamed, something reserved only for him and her future husband. "But don't worry! I promise to follow the Four P's: be prim and proper and poised and polite."

"And the result will be-?"

"Perfect!" she giggled.

"That's my girl." He patted her head with a smile clear on his lips.

"Oh Daddy, I can't _wait_ to meet him!" She gave another twirl.

Here, her father froze, putting a hand behind his head and chuckling a bit.

"Weiss, dear?" He got down on one knee so he could meet her eyes easier. "There's... something I should tell you, honey-"

"Oh, oh! Aunty and Uncle are here! Ill go greet them!" She pranced off to do as she had said, and her father stood slowly, lifting a hand to cover his grimace. He _might_ not have thought this through so well.

Weiss scurried out the back door onto the patio and then curtseyed as she greeted her family with proper manners. They did the same, hugging her and kissing her forehead with gusto. The members of the quartet had already started to play on their violins and cellos, setting a tranquil atmosphere for this major event.

At first, Weiss had been a little upset at the prospect of an arranged marriage; she had always wanted to fall in love on her own. But her father had said this was the only choice for the family business for various reasons, so she had accepted it a little begrudgingly, trusting that he would choose the perfect future husband for her.

This would be her first time meeting him, and afterward they would meet up a few more times over the years at banquets and balls, and in due time - when they were ready - would wed.

But today was perhaps the most important day of them all, and Weiss was intent on making the best first impression ever.

Her relatives continued to arrive throughout the next half hour, and Weiss was sure to greet each and every one of them. She did not have any cousins her own age, so Weiss had grown up around adults in the family and was very good with talking to them comfortably. Everyone was here for her today, and she was sure to thank them all for coming.

It was a little while later when her father had called for the food to be served, and Weiss knew what that meant. She scurried through the formally-dressed people all in skirts and suits until she bumped into her father. "D-Daddy!" she gasped. "Is-Is he here? Is it finally time?"

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The car just pulled in," he nodded.

Weiss was too flustered to tell, but there was a bit of sweat on his brow as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Daddy, I've got the jitters!" she fretted.

"You'll be just fine, dear. I'll go greet them first. You wait here."

She nodded as he walked off toward the driveway.

She smoothed out her dress close to twenty times within the next minute, then reaching up to make sure her hair was straight and soft, her tiara in place. She pulled her gloves up tightly so there were no wrinkles, and interlocked her fingers together at her stomach, checking to make sure her elbows were bent at 100-degree angles to ensure a symmetrical and aesthetically-pleasing appearance.

She was aware of the servants opening the doors to the mansion behind her, and they pushed out carts with the entrees and various pastries and snack foods. The scents of the exquisite meal along with the jovial music and beautiful weather made for an overall unbeatable combination for this day.

She did her best not to fidget when she saw her father walking back through the crowds and dining tables. Her heart was thumping quickly, and she tried to ignore it as she waited for them for what felt like a year or two.

Her father approached, and there were three new faces Weiss had never seen before that followed him. Two were obviously parents, and the other a child, but what threw Weiss off were the ears atop their heads.

_Faunus_ ears.

Weiss was confused for a moment until she came to a realization.

_Oh, I get it. These must be his servants. He's probably coming along behind them._

Weiss tried to straighten up to peer past the family of Faunus, but decided she should greet them first.

Her father reached her, and he wore an amiable smile before stepping aside to reveal the other two adults, the smallest of the three hiding behind them.

The woman had shoulder-length, curly dark-brown hair and matching-colored cat ears, while the man's hair was well-cut and pitch black. They both wore matching smiles, their brown eyes shining as they each bent to one knee before Weiss and took her right hand in turn and shook it gently.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss Schnee." The woman smiled kindly before standing again.

"Thank you very much for attending." Weiss curtseyed politely.

"We have someone who would very much like to meet you," said the man. He stepped aside, but the child behind him ducked and continued to hide behind his legs.

Weiss waited patiently as they coaxed the child out, knowing she needed to treat them all well to make a good impression on their master – her fiancee.

"Come on, then," Weiss addressed the Faunus child. "You can't keep hiding all day."

"Miss Schnee is right," The dark-haired man said, sharing a hopeless look with Weiss' own father.

The Faunus woman knelt down and took her child's hands, murmuring encouragement as she slowly revealed them to Weiss.

Weiss took in their appearance from the ground up; black shoes and long black dress pants, a tailcoat and vest of the same color covering a white button-up shirt. A black scarf wrapped around the neck and onyx-colored hair like midnight flowed down just a bit longer to their shoulders than Weiss' reached. Soft skin puffed out on round cheeks and soft features, black furry ears flattened with nervousness.

Weiss made eye contact with the red-faced child, noticing instantly how vibrant their deep golden eyes were.

"It's nice to meet you." Weiss curtseyed once more.

The Faunus child nodded before scurrying behind the woman again.

Weiss turned back to her father, eyes sparkling eagerly.

"Well, Daddy? Is he here? May I meet him now?" she requested.

Her father put a hand to her back and turned her slightly, chuckling a bit nervously himself as he met the Faunus man's eyes. The dark-haired man looked to his wife who once again coaxed their child out of hiding and into view.

"Weiss," her father directed her until she was looking at the little Faunus who was nearly on the verge of tears by now. "This is your betrothed, Blake Belladonna."

. . .

The world came screeching to a halt, and even the quartet was silent for a moment, all the chatter stopping as if paused by a button.

Weiss blinked, rubbed her eyes and reopened them, wondering if she was looking at the right spot. She went up onto her tiptoes to look behind the Faunus child dressed in black, but there was no one standing behind them either.

She turned slowly back to look up at her father.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't see him. Is he hiding, too?" she asked her smile fading slowly.

"No..." Again, he turned her attention to the Faunus child. "Right here, honey."

Weiss froze in place; there was no mistake about who she was supposed to be looking at.

Once more, she looked over the formal attire; her long pants and vest and scarf, her soft face, her Faunus ears, her-

_Her_.

Weiss' betrothed was a-

"A girl?!" Weiss screeched, loud enough for Blake's ears to flatten all the way, and she went running to hide behind her mother again. The heiress stared incredulously up at her father. "Daddy, you can't be serious! She's a _Faunus_ and a _girl!_"

"Now, now, honey." He chuckled and knelt down to her level again, glad he had briefed the Faunus couple beforehand that this reaction was possible.

Luckily, they did not seem offended – in fact they were rather amused. They pulled Blake aside a few steps and spoke to her privately just as Weiss' father did for her.

"Daddy, I can't marry another girl! It's not right!"

"And why ever not?"

"Because I'm supposed to marry a _boy!_" She squeezed her fingers into tight fists and stomped her foot indignantly.

"I never did say your betrothed was a boy," he pointed out weakly.

"Daddy!"

"Come now, Weiss. You've only just met her. Give Blake a chance. She's a kind, respectable young lady, just as you are. Isn't that right?" He turned his daughter around again, and the Belladonna's had just finished talking to Blake as well.

"Blake, deary," her mother patted her head and smiled. "Why don't you go on and give Weiss a proper greeting?" She nudged her daughter forward, and Blake stumbled a little bit.

Weiss glanced back over her shoulder at her father, silently begging him not to make her do this. But he only waved her onward.

Weiss' shoulders slumped as she took a step toward Blake, huffing loudly in displeasure as her cheeks puffed out, and she stuck out her right hand toward the Faunus. Blake's ears flicked nervously as she looked quickly back to her parents, and they nodded.

The Faunus girl reached out with a shaking hand toward Weiss' gloved one and curled her fingers around the heiress' petite palm. Weiss scowled, all ideas of properness and sophistication absent from her mind as Blake took her right hand and lifted it to her trembling lips. Weiss watched through squinted eyes, her nose scrunched distastefully as Blake pressed a clumsy kiss to the back of her glove.

Then, the Faunus girl blinked her golden eyes open again, face red and beaded with sweat as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-It..." she cleared her throat and held Weiss' piercing blue eyes to the best of her ability. "It is my... humble honor t-to make your acquaintance, Weiss."

The white-haired girl almost growled at that.

"And just _who_ do you think you are?" she accused, snatching her hand away. "What gives you the right to address me so informally?"

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Blake squeaked and threw her head forward in a deep bow, and Weiss could tell she was shaking. "P-Please forgive me, Miss Weiss!"

"Better," the heiress grunted. "But don't let it happen again." She crossed her arms and looked away with another loud huff of air.

Their parents looked on, chuckling uncertainly all the while, mumbling their prayers about how things would hopefully smooth themselves out between the two girls if they were given some time alone. Their fathers came to a silent, simultaneous agreement.

"Weiss, just go have fun."

"Blake, go have a good time."

Both girls rounded on them.

"Daddy!"

"B-But, Father..."

"This is _not_ my idea-"

"This isn't my idea-"

"_Of fun!_" They finished in unison, one tone irritated and the other uneasy.

The men chuckled, but waved their daughters off. Blake's father took his wife's hand, and together the three of them sauntered off to take their seats at a table.

Weiss glared after them before directing her hard stare toward Blake again; the Faunus girl yelped and her ears went flat immediately. The heiress huffed under her breath.

"If Daddy thinks I'm gonna be this _wimp's_ wife, he's got another thing coming."

Blake clutched her hands to her vest and mumbled to herself like a prayer.

"Just leave me with my books, I promise I won't bother you, please don't eat me..."

Weiss pursed her lips into a firm line, rounding on the girl again.

"Hey! I heard that!" she snapped.

"S-So did I!" Blake squeaked, her Faunus ears perking slightly before drooping once more. Weiss huffed again and uncrossed her arms before she stomped over to the cowering girl.

"Do those ears of yours even stand up?" she demanded to know, sticking her hands on her hips.

"T-They do! It's just loud here. You're loud..."

"_Excuse_ me?!"

"I'm sorry!" Blake took a step back, looking like she was about to bolt.

A chorus of chuckles went up from the adults seated around them, and Weiss groaned. If she absolutely _had_ to be stuck with this girl, she might as well put her to the test.

She spun abruptly on her heel and started to storm off toward the grassy area by the driveway, away from the courtyard full of adults. But she turned around to find Blake was not following, so she stomped back, hands balled tightly.

"Well? Come on!" She grabbed Blake's hand and started quite literally dragging the poor girl along.

"W-What- where-?!"

"If you're going to be the person I marry, then you're going to have to prove it!"

"P-Prove-?" Blake panicked, casting her gaze back over her shoulder, biting back a cry for help to her parents. But Weiss tugged her wrist again, and the Faunus girl had no choice but to stumble after her.

They came to a halt on the trimmed grass beside the gates of the driveway, out of sight of the adults. Weiss let her go and Blake held onto the sore wrist, rubbing it vigorously in her unease.

"Now then." Weiss turned to look at her, lips pursed into a firm line as her hands went to her hips again. "The first scenario is-"

"Wh-What scenario?"

"Honestly! Play along!" Weiss snapped.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Now the first scenario is your fiancee has just run off after an argument. What do you do?" she challenged.

Blake shuffled her feet as Weiss walked off a dozen feet or so before turning back to her.

"Well?" Weiss called. "What are you going to do?"

Blake stayed where she was, clutching the ends of her vest.

"I'm... s-staying here so she can cool off and think things over."

"No!" Weiss trudged back to her with a disapproving expression twisting her face. "You're _supposed_ to follow after her and listen to what she has to say! You've _failed_ the first test!"

"B-But-"

"No 'buts'! You failed," Weiss reiterated. "Now for the next scenario. It's a cool autumn night and your fiancee's got the chills. What do you do?"

Blake blinked at her, dumbfounded.

Weiss tapped her shoe impatiently.

The Faunus girl swallowed.

"A-Am I being timed?"

"Your fiancee is dying of hypothermia as we speak!"

"Ah- uuh, right!" Blake quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss, shaking a little as she rubbed her hands up and down the heiress' upper arms and shoulders.

Weiss tensed at the unexpected action before poking the other girl's collar and pushing her back.

"No, no, no! You're _supposed_ to remove your jacket and put it over my shoulders! Honestly..."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Blake hastily began unbuttoning her vest, but Weiss lightly smacked her hands to stop her.

"Nope. Too late, now," Weiss snubbed her. "Your fiancee has perished prematurely due to extreme cold."

"Oh gosh..." Blake almost started crying that time.

Weiss huffed. "You're lucky this is just a hypothetical scenario. But you've failed again!" she growled. "Now, onto the next one." Weiss turned her back to Blake again and suddenly - but purposefully - fell backward. The Faunus girl yelped and only just barely managed to catch her and prevent her from hitting the ground.

"A-Are you okay?!"

"Scenario three," Weiss counted off. "If you're going to be my husband, you've got to play the part."

"Husband...?" Blake muttered the term bitterly.

Weiss went on.

"Carry me to my room as if your poor dear wife was injured or sick."

"Uh, uhm-"

"I'm bleeding out here."

"Right!"

Blake shifted Weiss a little, slipping one arm around the small heiress' shoulders and the other beneath her knees. Weiss seemed satisfied with the manner of carrying her Blake had chosen, at least. Blake found it was surprisingly easy to lift her, and she liked it when Weiss slid one arm around her shoulders for more support.

There was only one problem now.

"Um..." Blake's eyes shifted about nervously, looking anywhere but Weiss'. "Wh-Where exactly is your room in this scenario?"

"To the front door of the mansion."

"Uu..." A thin sound passed through Blake's lips as she traced the three-minute walk with her eyes. She had already failed the first two tests; should she just give up now? No, she needed – _wanted_ – Weiss to accept her.

So she took a deep breath and steeled herself, determined to prove herself worthy just like Weiss wanted.

The smaller girl was easy enough to hold, but Blake quickly found that walking was a very different story. Her own dress shoes did nothing to assist her balance, and though Weiss did not move about purposefully to hinder her in any way, Blake's arms started to tremble before they were halfway to their destination.

It was a lot for Blake to be holding her so closely like this; she really _did_ like Weiss - she had been told about her all her life, and about how she would one day hope to take her hand in marriage. And even though her tongue was sharp, Blake could tell Weiss was just as nervous as she was, especially now.

She could feel Weiss' fingers clutching onto the back of her shoulder, and her chest pressed to Blake's until the Faunus girl could feel her heart fluttering. Her ears could pick up on the sounds of Weiss' breathing when she was quiet like this, calm and soothing.

Weiss was very soft, very warm, and very pretty, and Blake knew it was more than just the desire to be her friend she felt toward her.

Making sure Weiss' eyes were directed forward and not at her, Blake allowed a small smile to cross her lips.

Weiss could feel Blake's arms shivering beneath her, heard the little grunts of effort she was making. They had gotten past the halfway point, and Weiss believed this was enough to let the girl pass.

She parted her lips, about to let the girl off the hook early just as she felt the foreboding impact of Blake's shoe colliding with something. There was only a second for the slightly-distracted and very tired Faunus girl to yelp, and for Weiss to shriek her name before she tumbled forward on top of the heiress.

Weiss hit the ground with a petite "oomph!" and all but flopped onto her back, Blake's chin digging into her stomach as both of them groaned and neither moved.

"Ow..." Weiss huffed breathlessly, the fall having winded her.

Blake immediately pushed herself up and pulled Weiss into her lap.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm sorry, my arms were just so tired and I-"

"Are you... saying I'm _heavy?_" Weiss wheezed.

"N-No! Not at all, never!" Blake denied vehemently as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Weiss- _Miss_ Weiss!" she corrected herself promptly.

"Ugh... I think I'm paralyzed..." the white-haired girl moaned.

Blake reached out slowly with one hand to brush a strand of hair from Weiss' face.

"E-Even if you were, then I'd push your wheelchair everywhere for you," she murmured.

Weiss was silent for a moment as she regained her breath, looking up at Blake with an unreadable expression. Once she had calmed down, Weiss blinked up at her.

"You-"

"Yoo-hoo~!" A loud new voice cut her off suddenly, and the two of them looked up to see a pair of young girls walking up the driveway, one with long blonde hair and the other with brown. The latter of the two was smaller and held onto the former loudmouth's hand as she called out to the girls in the grass. "How are the lovebirds doing?"

Blake's ears perked tall as she recognized them, and she slowly stood and carefully helped Weiss up as well.

"Yang!" she called out cheerfully.

"Hmph..." Weiss mumbled under her breath. "So those ears _do_ stand up." She cleared her throat and dusted off her dress and hair before addressing Blake. "Who are _they?_"

"They're my friends!" Blake replied excitedly. "Please come and meet them, Weiss!"

"They interrupted us..." she muttered. She realized Blake had not used her honorifics that time, but Weiss did not scold her; she found she rather liked the way Blake said her name without formalities attached.

But she was very miffed by the fact that these two girls' sudden appearance had made Blake happier than any instance she had been together with Weiss that afternoon thus far.

Keeping both cheeks puffed out as the girls approached, Weiss only put on the polite face to greet their parents before they passed by and headed to the tables. Weiss glowered back at the two new arrivals before her, irked that Blake's ears were still standing tall and content as she spoke to them.

"You guys, this is Weiss! She's-"

"Your wife-to-be!" the blonde girl sang, nudging Blake rather intimately.

Weiss snarled.

"And just _who_ are you two?"

"Oh, sorry!" the blonde said with a chuckle. "Where are my manners?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know-"

"I'm Yang!" The older of the two girls introduced herself. "And this is my little sister, Ruby!" she said, pulling the smaller girl over.

"It's nice to meet you, Weiss!" the youngest beamed. "Blake's told us all about you!"

"She-" Weiss blinked in surprise and lowered her voice. "She did? What has she told you? She's only just met me today!"

"L-Like I said..." Blake mumbled, ears going down again. "I... I've been being told about you all my life. I know a lot."

Weiss was just about to lean in to listen when Yang chimed in again.

"Yeah! Blakey's told us all kinds of things, like-"

"_Blakey?" _Weiss parroted, her voice bordering outrage and she glared at the Faunus girl. "Why is she so friendly with you?"

"W-Well you see... Yang, Ruby and I have-"

"And _why_-" Weiss went on deliberately, trying to ignore the stinging behind her eyes. "Are your ears always down around me, but with _them_ you seem so happy?"

Blake recoiled instantly, and her ears dropped.

"Weiss, I-"

"See? There you go again!" she barked. "Am I... really so horrible...?" She blinked, hating when she felt water welling up.

"N-No Weiss, of course that's not it!" Blake wailed, reaching out to her. "I-I'm just really nervous around you because I-"

"No!" Weiss jerked herself away from the girl's touch and Blake winced. The heiress rubbed her eyes furiously on the backs of her gloves before spinning around. "Just... go on and have fun with them. Leave me alone."

"Weiss-" Blake made one last attempt, but was thwarted.

"Don't touch me!" Weiss yelled.

Without looking back, she ran off across the lawn, zipping between the tables and the people sitting on the patio before taking shelter inside the mansion. She did not stop running until she was up the stairs and back in her room where she threw herself onto her bed. She cried, and she did not know why.

She liked Blake – she really did, despite how she acted. But it _hurt_ when the dark-haired girl flinched away from her, and when the other girls spoke to her with such familiarity. Blake really seemed to like them.

"What a dummy..." Weiss sniffled. "As if I'd ever marry... a dummy like that..."

After a few minutes, Weiss pushed herself up, scowling at the damp spots she had left on her pillow. She slipped off the bed and stalked across the room to her vanity dresser to grab a tissue.

As she passed the window, she peered down at the party below, easily spotting the other young girls amidst the adults. Blake was sitting cross-legged in the grass, and judging by her body language, she was upset. Weiss was a little happy that she had worried Blake, but not a moment later, Ruby and Yang went to help her up and the three of them walked off together.

Weiss disliked the feeling in her chest; it felt tight and knotted and it hurt.

"Why should I... care what she does?" she grumbled, returning to her bed.

It was supposed to be a party for her, but Weiss did not want to attend anymore. She curled up onto her side in bed and closed her eyes for a while, hoping the awful twisting feeling in her stomach would go away, but it never did.

She was unsure of how much time had passed, but she next opened her eyes when a knock came on her door.

"Weiss, honey?" her father called for her. "Could you please come here?"

Weiss wiped her eyes over her gloves again as she got up from bed and went to the door on wobbling legs.

"Has she gone home?" Weiss asked as she reached for the door. "Because I don't want to-"

She silenced herself when she opened the door and three familiar Faunus people were standing alongside her father. The smallest of them stepped up to Weiss, and with her ears flat in embarrassment, held out three flowers to her – one red, one pink, and one white.

"W-Weiss!" Blake squeaked. "I-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! I just... I just want you to like me... Because I really-"

But Weiss held up a hand to indicate she stop speaking. The heiress stepped up to Blake and looked her over – still shaking and ears down. The knot in her stomach only got worse; Blake was obviously afraid of her.

Weiss' gaze shifted down to the flowers in her hands briefly before she met the girl's watery eyes again.

"Camellias," Weiss observed. "Do you know what they mean?"

Perhaps if Blake could just pass this final test-

"What they mean?" she repeated, clearly puzzled.

Weiss' heart sank.

"Never mind." She crossed her arms and turned her back, the most evident form of rejection.

Frantic, Blake quickly dug into her pocket and fished out a small note card before trying to read it aloud:

"I-I might not be your true love, but just know it is true, when I-"

"Enough!" Weiss clutched at the ends of her dress, but refused to look back. "I think you should go home."

"But Weiss-!"

"Go!" The heiress stormed back across the room to her window and leaned against the frame.

Blake almost cried when she had to watch her go. She looked up desperately to her parents, but they could only shake their heads. Blake buried her face in her sleeve and left the three flowers on the floor before taking one of her parents' hands in each of hers and following them down the stairs and out of the mansion.

Blake's parents apologized profusely, and Weiss' father did the same before seeing them off, quiet hopes of a "next time" floating in the air between them.

Once they had departed and the rest of his own relatives had gone, Weiss' father went slowly back upstairs to his daughter's room. The flowers had remained untouched on the floor, and Weiss had not budged from her spot at the window. He went over to her slowly.

"Weiss, honey?"

At the sound of her name, she jumped a little bit.

When he was near enough to place a hand on her shoulder, she started to cry bitterly. Her father knelt down and took Weiss into his arms, and all she did was repeat the same two words:

"I'm sorry..."

He did not know if the words were meant for him, for herself, or for someone else. Perhaps all three.

He carried her to her bed where she eventually cried herself to sleep in her dress, placing the three camellia flowers into a vase at her bedside.

Weiss breathed in their faint scent as she slept, but the knot remained in her stomach for weeks to come.

* * *

**A/N: Awaaah what a mess for these babies ;u; Read on to chapter 2! But first you can-**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normally I'd wait another week to post this chapter, but there are too many other fics that need posting asap soooo you guys are in luck! It's my birthday gift to you~ This chapter is parallels galore to the first ehehe.**

**A/N: Time skip to when they're 18. Slight T rating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. **

* * *

Chapter 2.

Weiss groaned as she blinked her eyes open.

One of the benefits of having her room painted white was that it caught all the colors of the sunset beautifully. However, the same could be said for the sun_rise_ as well, and presently the brightness of it all stung at her irises as she woke.

After the stinging from the sunlight had died away, she felt another kind of stinging. Trails of warm wetness had dripped down her cheeks as she slept, and she did not even have the time to wonder why that was before it all came flooding back to her.

She had had that dream. Again. Every detail was always as poignant and accurate as they had been on the day itself.

It had been eight years since then, and yet Weiss still had the dream on occasion. But recently, it had come back to her every night for the past week.

And she knew why.

This always happened on the nights before another of her father's banquets.

Over the years, he had held one every several months, each time having invited a new potential spouse for Weiss. Through toils and trials, he had managed to present her with the supposed men of her dreams time and again, but despite their charm and wit and humor, Weiss had never once so much as smiled at a single one of them.

When asked to dance, she always refused with the utmost politeness, but in a way that finalized her decision.

And every time, whichever boy and his family would leave in dejection.

And every time, once the house was quiet again, Weiss would go to her father and apologize.

"It's alright," he would always say to her. "He just wasn't the right one for you. Perhaps next time."

Next time. Weiss had lost count of how many _'next times' _she had been given. She knew her father went through copious amounts of trouble to contact these people and arrange for these banquets, and yet every time Weiss refused her suitor. Her father was getting older now, and Weiss wanted to make him happy.

Which was why she had decided weeks ago that today's banquet would be the last. She refused to cause any more stress for her father, and so had coached herself that she would accept this evening's suitor no matter what. She would lie and tell her father this boy was the one, and then her father could rest easy.

Weiss had actually done this a few months ago, told her father that the handsome prince from Vacuo was fit enough to be her husband. So they had arranged a second banquet with that boy and his family, and Weiss could still remember how he had led her off away from the party, saying he had something to show her.

It was then that he had dropped the act and his true predatory nature had been revealed; Weiss still shuddered when she remembered the intrusive hands straying all down her back as his rank cologne suffocated her. A swift kick below the belt had left him howling as she dashed off, and she had redacted her previous words to her father when she had told him what happened.

That had been the first time in a long time she had seen her father truly enraged, and he had called the banquet off that very instant and demanded the boy's family take him away and never return. There were no more banquets for a few months after that, until Weiss ensured her father she could handle one. He was uncertain at first, but after Weiss insisted with imploring eyes, he had agreed.

Today was the first banquet since then, and Weiss intended to make it the last if she could.

Presently, she pushed herself out of bed, feeling her long hair falling down to the small of her back before she brushed it aside. Her bedside table harbored the brightest splash of color - pinks, reds, and whites of a certain kind of flower. Since a specific day, Weiss had always requested her father buy them for her to keep the pleasant scent in her room, and she presently took a deep breath of their fragrance.

She could hear the activity outside as the tables were being set up, and her stomach was already prickling with anticipation.

She got to her feet and was crossing the room when she caught sight of her reflection. She always made a conscious effort not to let this happen, but her mind had been so focused on today's events that it had lapsed a bit this morning.

An attack several years ago from the notorious White Fang during one of the banquets had left her with an ugly scar over her left eye. The financial damage the attack had caused was nothing compared to the emotional, and both she and her father refused to hold any more parties for at least half a year.

Weiss hated her scar, and she had confessed to her father that it was probably responsible for many of her suitors after that being rejected; because _she_ was convinced they saw her as a hideous thing.

She inhaled shakily before turning away form the mirror. She slipped her bath robe on over her nightgown before heading down to breakfast.

Once she had eaten, she showered and freshened up, slipping into a casual dress for now, knowing she would need to change in a few hours. To kill time, she wandered around outside as the preparations were being made, and eventually bumped into her father. He smiled upon seeing her and she did the same.

"How are you today, my dear?"

"I've got the jitters a bit," Weiss said playfully. "But I intend to make a good first impression."

"You always do," he nodded.

"So what can you tell me about this evening's suitor? From where does he hail?"

"That's a surprise."

"How ambiguous," she said thoughtfully. "Will you tell me anything?"

"Not this time," he mused.

"Oh, very well..." she sighed. "I'll just wait and see for myself then."

When the hour arrived, Weiss retreated to her room to be dressed by the maids. The dress was a very pale aqua-blue color, and her shoes were of a similar color. Soft, downy white fluff akin to fur ran around the strapless top over her shoulders and collar. Her stockings were white as well, and she was given a few accessories such as a pearl necklace, earrings, and a simple bracelet.

As the maids did her makeup, she specifically requested that the scar be completely concealed. The maids obliged and made sure to cover it until Weiss was satisfied with her appearance.

Weiss still disliked being fussed over, but she was old enough and reserved enough to keep still, even when they sprayed the perfume on her. The last thing they did was brush through her long hair and gather it into a side ponytail before slipping her tiara into place.

Weiss was satisfied by the end results and gave a nod of approval as she stood. The maids left her, and Weiss spent a few more moments in front of the mirror, boring her gaze into her left cheek to make sure the scar was truly hidden.

Once she heard cars starting to pull into the driveway, Weiss smoothed out her dress as she headed for the hallway and descended the stairs. She made sure to walk slowly and with every ounce of composure she had been raised with over the past eighteen years.

She went out the front door to greet her relatives, all of whom marveled at her beauty. She received every complement humbly as she led them around to the back of the house where the tables waited for them. But before that, she would show them to the new fountain in the front yard that her father had recently purchased and had put into place. She told them the little tidbits of news since the last banquet and listened to their wistful and long-winded stories with feigned interest; there was only one person's story she truly wanted to listen to that evening, and he had yet to arrive.

The sun was beginning to sink behind the distant horizon before long, and the tall lamp posts flickered to life. Strings of smaller, festive lights were draped along the sides of the house and lining the patio. The music the quartet played combined with the fiery pinks and oranges of the sunset all made for a perfect ambience.

Before another minute had passed, Weiss needed to step aside briefly to calm her nerves. Catching sight of his daughter, her father went to her.

"Tonight's suitor has just arrived. Just remember-"

"Be prim and proper and poised and polite-"

"And the result will be-"

"Perfect!" She made a triumphant fist before quickly straining up to her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

He opted to walk with her through the tables, around the side of the mansion and past the fountain to the driveway. Even in the glowing reds that reflected down from the sky, Weiss could tell the car was fairly humble.

She stood with her hands at her stomach, elbows bent at 100-degree angles, heels clicked together and chin high as she waited.

Three tall figures emerge from the car, and even from this distance, Weiss could quickly tell they were all Faunus. It had not been the first time her father had arranged plans with a Faunus family, but it certainly was rare.

Weiss stiffened, realizing this would be her first Faunus suitor since the White Fang had attacked years ago. Subconsciously, she took a step back as they approached, but she made sure to remind herself to curtsey and bow to the man and woman as they greeted her and then her father. They passed her by rather swiftly and followed her father as he turned to lead them to the tables.

Weiss cleared her throat promptly as she called after him.

"Father? Aren't we going to be introduced?"

He turned back to her with a smile.

"I believe you two already know each other."

He nodded behind her to direct her attention before ushering the other two adults away with him.

Flustered, Weiss looked to the last person emerging from the car, to her father, and back again before taking a deep breath.

She had not known what her father had meant until the car door was closed, and a tall figure stepped up to her.

Weiss looked them over starting at the ground; black shoes and long black dress pants, a tailcoat and vest of the same color covering a white button-up shirt. A black bow tie settled at the base of their throat, and onyx-colored hair like midnight flowed down to the small of their back. Pale skin, prominent yet soft facial features, furry triangular ears...

And her eyes.

Her eyes were a more vibrant gold than the present sunlight over the autumn-colored leaves of the trees.

Weiss was captivated for a heartbeat as all of the familiar pieces of the puzzle fell into place in her mind.

She gasped as the Faunus girl bowed low, and a thin voice slipped past the heiress' lips:

"Blake..."

Said girl smiled as she reached for Weiss' right hand, holding her wrist carefully as she placed a confident kiss on the back of her knuckles.

"It is my humble honor to make your acquaintance, Miss Schnee."

Weiss did not move, feeling every beat of her pulse palpable in her chest.

"P-Please..." she said quietly. "Weiss."

Blake smiled and gave a light squeeze to the girl's hand.

"Right. Thank you, Weiss."

Still, the heiress was unmoving, keeping her free hand pressed tightly against the knot in her stomach.

She was at a loss for how to react. It had been eight years, and Blake's scrawny figure had filled out nicely, her cheekbones set and features mature.

Weiss never thought she would see her again. And yet, deep down within the confines of her heart, every single banquet since then, she had secretly hoped Blake would be there. She never had been, but now...

Now here she was, holding Weiss' hand, confident and genuine. After years of meeting suitors guised in stupor and dishonesty, the heiress could instantly tell Blake's emotions were legitimate.

But Weiss knew not about her own emotions.

Blake's ears stood tall atop her head, flicking a bit curiously as she stepped closer to Weiss.

"You're so soft-spoken now, Weiss. How have you been?" she wondered, eager to hear more about the heiress' life since she had first met her.

But Weiss stepped away, withdrawing her hand.

"What..." She took another step back. "What do you mean_ how have I been?_" she growled in nothing short of accusation.

The Faunus girl tilted her head to one side, puzzled.

"I mean just that. I want to know how you've faired these past eight years. I've still been brought all the best news about you. For example," Blake reached out to brush her fingertips lightly over Weiss' cheek. "I know-"

"Don't touch me!" Weiss shouted, smacking her hand away on reflex. Blake had almost touched her scar, and Weiss felt her pulse pound harder, as though she were a cornered animal.

Blake pulled her hand back, eyes downcast guiltily.

"I beg your pardon." She folded her hands before her and was silent.

Weiss pulled her hands to her chest defensively as she eyed the Faunus girl, able to tell that her repentance was heartfelt. A moment later, the heiress broke the silence.

"Where were you..." she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Where were you?!" Weiss screamed at her.

It was Blake who stepped back this time, but her ears did not flatten because of the loud tone the girl had taken up with her; in the dim lighting of the twilight, she could clearly see tears shimmering in those blue pools.

"Weiss, I don't know what you-"

"I'll _tell_ you what I mean!" Weiss snapped. "Where were you when all those other men were here trying to steal me away? Where were you when the White Fang attacked us? Where were you when that _heathen_ had his hands all over me without my consent? Where were you all these years, Blake Belladonna?!"

Without waiting for an answer, Weiss spun around and made a mad dash to no destination in particular. She just needed to get away from Blake. Her chest hurt and she was shaking all over, and though part of her longed to be happy that Blake had returned to her, all Weiss could feel was stifled confusion.

She knew Blake was chasing after her, could hear the desperate echoes of her voice past the distant din of the party, but Weiss did not stop running blindly.

Not until her shoe was stubbed by a hard surface.

Weiss opened her eyes, but it was already too late, and she cried out briefly before she tumbled forward headfirst into the fountain. Frigid water soaked her instantly from head to toe, and the sheer embarrassment of it all only made her want to stay underwater and disappear.

Blake reached her not a second later, terrified as Weiss fell into the water.

"Oh my god-" She quickly shed her black jacket and let it fall into the grass before wading into the water beside the heiress. "Weiss!" She grasped the girl's shoulders and lifted her up, bracing her hands beneath Weiss' elbows as the sputtering heiress stood shakily to her feet, gasping for breath. Blake held onto her shoulders firmly to keep her steady, brushing the hair from Weiss' face so she may open her eyes again. "Weiss? Weiss, are you okay? Are you hurt? Calm down, it's okay."

Weiss was crying, and Blake wanted to embrace her so badly, but she held herself back with impressive self-control. She waited, the only sounds being the water splashing in the fountain overlapping Weiss' ragged breaths, and Blake refused to relinquish her grasp on the heiress for fear she might fall.

It was a few more moments yet until Weiss slowly opened her eyes, blinking up past her wet bangs to find Blake's eyes looking at her with great concern. Weiss inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower beneath her hands, hair and dress dark and dampened, heart racing.

But for a different reason this time.

Blake waited for her to calm down, and when she was able, Weiss cleared her throat and spoke.

"You..."

Blake's ears perked up and she strained to hear the heiress' soft voice over the rush of the water.

"What is it?" she murmured, praying Weiss was not injured.

Weiss wiped an arm over her eyes before presenting Blake with a small smile.

"You've passed the first test. Congratulations-" she bent down and cupped her hands full of water. "-you big dummy!"

With a joyous laugh, she splashed Blake merrily, giggling at the dumbfounded expression on the Faunus girl's face as Weiss scampered away from her. She tried to register what had just happened, and it came back to her slowly.

The first test... after eight years, Blake had finally passed.

And then, the only thing that mattered was Weiss' laughter filling her ears.

"I passed..." Blake repeated. "I passed!" She gave chase to the heiress, and Weiss squealed as she quickly turned and did her best to run through the water. Blake's long pants weighed her down, making her an easy target for Weiss' attacks as she splashed her over and over again. Blake managed a few retaliations as well, flicking droplets at Weiss just to hear her laugh again.

Both of their merriment was audible on the layer of sound just beneath the music coming from the banquet. The lights of the party as well as the moon and starlight were reflected in the water as they continued to chase one another, inhibitions nowhere to be found.

Only when Blake's hands went to her knees and Weiss found it hard to catch her breath did they finally cease their antics. Despite their sopping-wet hair and waterlogged clothing, their smiles were brighter than the moonlight.

No words had been spoken, and yet so much had been said.

Blake held out her hand to the heiress, and Weiss accepted without a second thought. Blake could feel the quick flutter of the other girl's pulse beneath her fingertips as she led Weiss out of the water, but what concerned her the most was when she let Weiss go. The heiress pulled her arms close to her chest and hugged herself, obviously suffering from chills now on the cool autumn night.

Blake quickly went to the spot where she had discarded her jacket and picked it out of the grass, returning to Weiss and draping it across her shoulders. The heiress sighed and cast an appreciative glance up into her golden eyes, smiling warmly despite her shivers.

Blake tucked the strands of silvery hair behind her ear, brushing her fingers gently over the girl's soft cheeks with delicate fondness. Weiss breathed happily and leaned against Blake's side, and the Faunus girl gladly wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

"Congratulations," Weiss murmured as they began to walk. "You've passed the second test."

"Please don't catch hypothermia," Blake pleaded, rubbing Weiss' shoulders.

"No need to fret," the heiress chuckled.

They walked back along the lighted path to the patio, hearing a few murmurs of approval from the adults dining as they passed. Weiss paused Blake for a moment when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Weiss? Honey, you're soaked," her father informed her as he headed toward them.

"Yes, Daddy. We're well-aware," she teased.

"What happened?"

"That doesn't matter," Weiss said. She flashed a glance back over her shoulder to Blake, who had her hands clasped behind her back bashfully, eyes shifting nervously. Weiss looked back to her father and brought a hand to her mouth. "Daddy, I want her," she mumbled.

His eyes widened in surprise, delight, and a bit of smugness.

"What? But I thought you said-"

"F-Forget what I said..." Weiss pouted.

Her father chuckled knowingly, and she let out her trademark huff as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Come on, Blake. Let's go dry off inside." She passed the Faunus girl and reached for her hand.

But just before her fingers made contact, her feet betrayed her a second time. Her still-wet shoes slipped on the smooth stones of the patio, and she let out a short cry.

But Blake was faster, and caught her with precision and ease.

"I'll take her inside," she reassured Weiss' father.

"W-Wait, Blake- eep!"

Blake scooped the heiress into her arms, holding her securely as Weiss clung onto her shoulders.

"It's okay. I've got you." Blake nuzzled the girl's forehead briefly before turning to the open doors of the mansion.

Despite the drenched clothing that clung to her body, Weiss was warm in Blake's arms as she quietly directed her up the stairs to her room. Blake's arms never trembled or got tired with the burden of her weight, and Weiss never once feared the girl would stumble or drop her.

She held to Blake's shoulders as she was carried up the stairs and at last into her room. The lights were still off, the only brightness coming from the moonlight and lamplight that bathed onto the floor from outside.

After getting to hold her so closely, Blake realized just how small Weiss was, how petite her shoulders and arms were, how slim her waist and stomach were. She let her down carefully onto her feet, still keeping a firm hold on the girl's arms.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt your foot?"

"No... I'm just fine," Weiss reassured her. "Just... a little chilly, perhaps."

"Right." Blake flashed her gaze to the side of Weiss' room that led to a personal bathroom. "May I fetch you a towel?"

"H-Hold on just a moment." Weiss lifted a hand to have her wait. She clutched Blake's jacket tighter over her collar as she stepped back. "C-Close your eyes," she requested first.

Blake asked no questions and made no objections as she obeyed.

Weiss turned and rushed to her bedside table, daintily pulling the red, pink, and white flowers from the vase there. Her footsteps echoed across the floor, the only other sound being the soft tunes drifting up from the courtyard through the open window.

She inhaled a steadying breath as she came to a halt in front of Blake. The Faunus girl opened her eyes just as Weiss squeezed her own shut and held the flowers out toward her and stammered:

"I... I might not be your true love, but just know it is true-"

"-When I say that you are lovely... and that I love you."

Blake finished for her as she took in the sight of her betrothed.

Weiss blinked her eyes open, feeling the heated blush on her face as she gazed up into Blake's eyes.

The Faunus girl dipped her head, honored as she accepted the flowers from the heiress. She brought them to her face and smelled each one in turn.

Weiss stared anxiously up at her, cheeks dusted pink, and Blake felt her heart skip. She chuckled softly before lifting one of the camellias into view.

"White..." she murmured, reaching out to tuck it behind Weiss' left ear. "Means _you're adorable._"

She leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's left temple.

Next, she held up the pink flower. "Pink..." she tucked it behind Weiss' right ear. "Means _longing for you._"

She planted a kiss on Weiss' right temple.

With the last flower, Blake titled Weiss' chin up with her free hand.

"And red..." she tucked it into Weiss' ponytail. "Means _you light a flame in my heart_."

She paused, brushing her thumb over the side of Weiss' jaw, waiting for some sign of consent.

The heiress looked up into her golden eyes, and Blake could see starlight in her blue pools. There was a profound longing visible there as well, and it brought tears to Blake's eyes.

Weiss reached up to wrap her arms around her neck, pulling her down.

"Congratulations," she murmured. "You've passed the final test."

The jacket slipped from her shoulders as Weiss strained up to her tiptoes. Blake wrapped both hands down around the heiress' waist, lifting her up toward her as their eyes closed.

There was but one breath between them, one beat of their racing hearts-

-and then their lips pressed together.

It was tentative, clear that it was the first time for both of them.

But once the initial caution had been surpassed, it became fuller, warmer, more loving.

Weiss yearned for her – she had been for the past eight years – she just never understood it until now. Finally getting to kiss Blake was the ultimate release for the past several years of confusion and doubt, and the knot in her stomach finally – _finally_ – started to uncurl.

She was shaking, unable to believe this was real, afraid she would open her eyes and everything would be gone. She held Blake closer, stubbornly refusing to let her go yet.

And Blake easily complied, pulling Weiss in by the small of her back.

All her life, Blake had waited for this moment. She had been raised on stories of the heiress, existed solely for the purpose of standing at her side.

She felt she might cry.

She could feel Weiss trembling and slowly trailed her palms up and down the smaller girl's back, then moving to her sides, willing her to relax.

It was an entire moment of euphoria, and they each engraved it into their hearts. There was something about that kiss that made it clear there would never be anyone else.

At last, Blake pulled away slowly. She knew Weiss was a singer, and her formidable lung capacity was making itself known now.

Slowly, she reopened her eyes to find Weiss panting lightly as well, the flush on her cheeks visible to Blake even in the limited lighting. Weiss lost herself in Blake's eyes for a moment, reaching up to catch the tears that were unknowingly dripping down her cheeks. She sighed and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's torso, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. The Faunus girl returned the favor and held her close.

It was difficult for them to part a moment later, but Weiss just seemed to recall they were still quite drenched. With regret, she stepped away from Blake, readjusting the three flowers in her hair.

"Just wait for me," she whispered. "I've got to speak to my father."

"Of course."

With effort, Blake let her go, following Weiss with her eyes as she slipped out into the hallway.

In the meantime, Blake took the liberty upon herself to go to the private bathroom and fetch Weiss and herself fresh towels, picking up the discarded jacket as well.

Outside, Weiss found her father amongst the crowd and pulled him aside, ensuring him she had made her choice. As the party guests started to leave, he located Blake's parents, and it was arranged they would be staying the night in a guest room. Blake was granted permission to stay with Weiss, and the heiress bounded elatedly back up to her room once the matter was settled.

"Blake!" she said breathlessly as she finally reached her room again. "You and your parents may stay the night!" she announced.

"Really?" Blake's ears perked up in excitement. "That's great. That makes me... _really_ happy," she emphasized. She neared Weiss and handed her a towel. It was clear that in her merriment, it had slipped the girl's mind that they were still wearing wet clothes.

"Oh! Thank you." She accepted the towel and brought it up over her head before looping it over Blake's as well and ruffling her hair and ears, earning a laugh.

Weiss went to her drawers and pulled out two sets of clothing - warm sweaters and long pants - and handed one to Blake. Weiss went to the light switch and flicked them on, and the action instantly reminded Blake there were still several things she needed to discuss with the heiress later.

But for now, Weiss took her hand quickly and kissed the back of it. "I'll go get changed. I'll just be a minute," she promised before scurrying off to the bathroom.

Blake watched her go, waiting patiently as she took in the lavish room, quite literally in a new light. It was spacious, too much for a girl as small as Weiss. Blake felt forlorn just standing there, even though she knew the house was swarming with people downstairs, and Weiss was only a few feet away.

Not a moment later, the bathroom door reopened, and Weiss stepped out, dressed in a light pink wool sweater and sky blue pajama pants, her hair down in all its soft, snowy glory, her hands carefully holding onto three familiar flowers. She hurried over to Blake, her slippers gliding over the floor and causing her to slide into the taller girl's chest.

"Go get changed before you catch cold!" she urged the Faunus girl.

"Right!" Blake ruffled Weiss' hair playfully as she passed her and headed for the bathroom.

Weiss placed the red, white, and pink flowers onto her dresser with care.

It was only then when the eventful night started to catch up with her, and a minor dizzy spell came over her. She went to the light switch and turned it off before going to the bedside table and flicking on the small lamp there instead. The room instantly filled with a soft, cottony glow, pale yellow like an early spring sunrise.

Weiss sat and pulled her fingers through her hair for a moment until she heard the bathroom door and looked over.

Blake wore the black pants and purple sweater Weiss had provided for her, putting her folded clothes aside on Weiss' dresser. She met the heiress' eyes and her Faunus ears flicked uncertainly. Weiss giggled and waved her over, patting the spot beside her on the bed.

Blake went to her, stopping to stand before Weiss and hold her tightly first, and the heiress could feel the yearning in that embrace, a yearning that had built up over eight years and only just now found purchase.

She wrapped her arms around Blake and was about to press herself close when the other girl pulled away. Weiss gave her a puzzled look, but Blake knew there would be time for such things later.

"Now..." she murmured slowly, sitting down beside the heiress. "There were... a few things you mentioned earlier that I need to know about."

Weiss seemed to know where she was going with this, and her smile faded.

"Blake, please. It's fine-"

"No. Tell me what you meant about... some guy touching you without your consent," she growled.

Weiss knew she should not feel flattered, but something moved within her when Blake got so defensive of her.

"Oh, he was just some lovesick prince from Vacuo. He only held my shoulders and hips and... tried to force a kiss," she recounted quietly before lifting her head again. "But don't worry. I fended him off, and Daddy sent them a boatload of financial problems." She slipped her arms around Blake's waist. "_You_ shared my first kiss. And I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

Blake felt a bit better when she heard the end of Weiss' story, as the beginning and middle had her seething. She gently hugged Weiss in return, trailing hands over her shoulders and down her waist as if to brush away the touch of anyone else before her.

There was a brief moment of silence before Blake pulled herself away again.

"Okay. But there's one more matter..."

Her right hand reached up to ghost over Weiss' left cheek, ears flicking in concern when Weiss reflexively flinched at her touch. Blake felt the girl stiffen, her blue eyes going wide.

Weiss realized what was happening; the water from the fountain had washed off her makeup and now Blake could see it-

"Blake..." Her voice was almost a sob as she dipped her head, hiding her face in shame.

"When did this happen?" Blake asked, curling white bangs through her fingers. "How did you get it?" She tilted Weiss' face up again, biting her lip when she noticed the tears.

Weiss sighed, shoulders shaking beneath Blake's other hand as she fumbled for words.

"It was... It was two years ago..." she gasped, her breath hitching. "Th-The White Fang attacked and... they gave me this. My rapier wasn't nearby, I-I couldn't fight them. I was so helpless, and now-! ...Now I have _this_..." She lowered her head again despite Blake's efforts to keep it up.

The Faunus girl had gone still at the words 'White Fang', and she had not breathed since. A growl rose up in the back of her throat, and when she spoke next, it was cold venom:

"Those _bastards_..."

She felt Weiss jump in her arms, instantly realizing the girl had been startled by her vehemence. Before she could quell Weiss' fears, the heiress was already sobbing.

"I-I knew it, you're mad..." she whimpered. "I'm sorry I hid it from you and you found out like this! I'm so ugly... it's gross. I'm sorry..."

"Hey, _hey,_" Blake whispered, leaning down close to her ear with leveled breath. "Shh... Weiss, it's okay-"

"Blake, don't... it's gross-!" she cried.

"It's not," Blake informed her.

To prove it, she lifted her head and pressed a long kiss to Weiss' cheek. The girl sobbed again, and Blake was sure to keep her hold on the heiress loose, in case Weiss wanted to push her away. But she never did.

Blake found one of Weiss' hands in her lap and applied a gentle pressure, her other hand trailing up and down the girl's side, feeling the delicate workings of her body - her ribs as they struggled to fill, her heart as it throbbed with fear.

"Weiss..." she breathed against porcelain skin. "Shh... it's okay," she repeated, pressing another kiss to her scar. "It's beautiful. It's lovely. Just like you."

The heiress was calm long enough to listen to Blake's words rather than simply hear them. It was a moment yet before she got her breath back and was able to speak.

"S-So you're... not disgusted...?"

"_Never_." Blake did not miss a beat. "The only reason I didn't say anything before was because... because I was so mad. Mad at the thought of them getting in here and... and hurting you." She felt her own lip tremble and crushed Weiss to her chest. "T-They... they could've _killed_ you. Oh, god... Weiss-..." She broke down, burying her face into Weiss' shoulder and clinging to her small form.

Likewise, the heiress hid her face in the side of Blake's neck and refused to let her go. Somewhere along the lines, past the tears, she found the ability to speak again, her free hand running up behind Blake's head and cradling her.

"Hey... you just told me, you dummy." She brushed her fingers tentatively over Blake's Faunus ears as the girl cried. "It's okay. Everything's okay, Blake." She smiled as the last two tears fell from her eyes.

Blake felt the girl's shaking finally cease, and she eased away from Weiss, wiping her own tears.

"You're right. I just... didn't want to think about what could've happened. But you're right." Her eyes met Weiss', and she offered a small smile. "Everything's okay. _You're_ okay. You're here with me now. And you're _absolutely beautiful._"

She felt Weiss' pulse skip at that, and the heiress made a small sound.

"Blake-"

"I mean it, Weiss." She pressed another kiss to her scar, and then one to her lips. "I mean it with all my heart. _I love you_."

How many years had she been waiting to say that?

And how many years had Weiss been waiting to hear it?

Neither could find the answer, but it hardly mattered anymore.

Nothing else mattered other than this moment.

Fresh tears ran down Weiss' cheeks in rivulets, but they were different from the last ones – elated, blissful. Unable to bring herself to speak the words in return, she simply pulled Blake down to her again and kissed her.

Blake could feel all of Weiss' emotions in that contact – her thankfulness, her joy, her unspoken love. She reciprocated with everything she was worth, returning the kiss fully as she angled Weiss' face slightly, pulling the girl up to her.

Their hearts beat as one in that moment, the silence of the cool night, the welcoming light of the lamp, and the comforting warmth of each other enveloping them both.

When they pulled apart, there were only smiles as they wiped one another's tears. Blake kissed her scar, and Weiss kissed her ears, each silently accepting the other for the things they were most ashamed of.

Blake curled an arm around the heiress and laid her down, leaning over her briefly to turn off the lamp before curling up beside her. Weiss draped an arm across Blake's stomach, rubbing gently as she rested her head on the front of the girl's shoulder. She felt a hand playing through her hair and exhaled a long breath.

"I can't believe it..." she murmured. "These past eight years... everything's felt _off_. This morning, I was so nervous and scared, and _now_..." She tilted her head up to kiss the underside of Blake's jaw. "Now my entire life has fallen perfectly into place. Because I got _you_ back. Despite my deplorable behavior the last time I met you... I got you back, Blake..."

"You never lost me, Weiss," she said, smoothing the girl's hair all down her back. "I'd never let anyone else have you. And besides... I've _always_ been yours."

Weiss nodded, making a small, affirmative sound as she held Blake tighter.

But before long, her eyes went wide with surprise when she felt a strange sensation beneath her touch.

"My... Blake, are you..."

"Oh, gosh-"

"Purring?" she finished, sitting up to look down at her. Blake's cheeks were flushed pink, and that was the only thing Weiss needed for her answer.

"S-Sorry..." Blake mumbled. "It happens when I get really excited or happy..."

"It's adorable!" Weiss laid down again on her side and snuggled beneath Blake's chin as the Faunus girl pulled her in, rubbing her back slowly.

It was impossible for Blake to suppress her emotions now, and she let out her purr fully, loud and rumbling like playful thunder. Weiss giggled and squeezed her tighter.

The heiress dozed lightly in Blake's arms, snuggled comfortably against her chest, listening to the sounds of her purrs. Blake dozed as well, though her ears flicked at the sound of the heiress' tired voice:

"I don't want the sun to rise... because then you'll have to go home..."

Blake pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"That may be so. But now that we're sure about... _us_..." Blake wiggled excitedly at the word. "We'll be meeting up much more frequently. We'll arrange dates and parties every week. I'll take you to places you've only dreamed about. I can't..." She paused, humbled by the moment and the girl in her arms. "I can't _believe_ we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together. It really is a dream come true."

Weiss hummed in agreement, moving up to kiss Blake's cheek, and the dark-haired girl returned the favor unto the heiress' forehead. "But for now," Blake went on. "Let's enjoy the night. We've gone to sleep alone for eighteen years now; I think we deserve this."

"You're certainly right." Weiss softly validated her words.

They remained as they were for another few moments before Blake's purr began to slow with her breath, dragging lazily in a way that displayed her comfort.

But before either of them could fall asleep, Blake shifted down and opened her eyes, meeting Weiss' in the darkness. She pressed a chaste kiss to the girl's lips, and Weiss eagerly returned it.

When they pulled apart, they could hardly wait to wake up together tomorrow morning and do it all again.

Blake slid herself down, locking her arms around Weiss' waist as she felt the girl's arms around her shoulders. Blake tucked her head beneath the heiress' chin, pressing a soft ear to her faint pulse as she breathed in her scent. Weiss hummed a short melody, feeling Blake's purr rumble back to life in her chest. Blake listened to her song, and to the lively rhythm beneath her ear.

"Weiss..." she mumbled sleepily. "Your heart's so fast. Are you okay?"

Weiss pecked the top of her head between her Faunus ears.

"I'm _more_ than okay," she breathed. "I've finally got the love of my life in my arms. My heart belongs to you now, Blake. It always has."

Blake tilted her face and held a long kiss to the hollow beneath the heiress' throat, feeling Weiss breathe against her.

"I'll treasure it," Blake murmured against her collar. "I'll treasure _you_, Weiss," she promised. "I love you."

"And I love you, Blake."

It felt so wonderful for Weiss to say, and even more so for Blake to hear. A new purr rolled up in her chest as she nestled into Weiss' neck once more, resting her head lightly. She listened to Weiss' heartbeat as it gradually slowed, and the heiress could feel every purr in Blake's chest pressed against her own as it gradually came to a decrescendo.

The scent of camellias floated on the air as they breathed it into their lungs, the meanings of each petal wreathing around them.

The heiress and her betrothed faded off into slumber, each listening to the sound of her own personal lullaby, feeling softer, warmer, and more loved than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh sorry it's so rush! I really did write this all in just 2 days and I wanted to get it posted asap. I was mainly focused on giving a story to the aforementioned artwork that exists so far for this AU, so I know I skimmed over other details.**

**Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed!  
**

**Please review!**


End file.
